Inesperado
by czc
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia acaba de ingressar na Fairy Tail University, seu foco é estudar e estudar, para se tornar a melhor advogada de Fiore, mas acaba fazendo novas amizades e tendo boas surpresas pelo caminho. Diante de todo o inesperado de eventos que estão por vir, Lucy descobre que talvez ela tenha que rever as suas prioridades.
1. Chapter 1

Olá, meu nome é Lucy Heartphillia, tenho 18 anos e hoje é meu primeiro dia fora de casa, eu irei estudar na Fairy Tail University a mais conceituada universidade de Fiore. Eu me esforcei muito para vir para cá e poder ingressar no curso de Direito, que sempre foi meu sonho. Meu pai é o homem mais rico de Fiore e ele podia simplesmente ter comprado minha vaga, como ele queria, mas eu preferi me valer dos meus esforços para alcançar meu objetivo.  
>Minha mãe Layla era uma das melhores advogadas de Fiore, apesar de atuar mais no jurídico das empresas Heartphillia, ela morreu há 5 anos e eu pretendo continuar o seu legado. Por isso eu não posso me distrair, preciso estudar e ser a melhor aluna que essa faculdade já viu. Minha mãe, quando ainda era viva, me disse que a faculdade é um dos melhores períodos da vida e que temos que curtir ao máximo e fazer todas as loucuras que temos vontade. Mas eu não acho que possa me permitir a esse luxo.<p>

Meu pai, Jude Heartphillia, comprou um apartamento para mim perto do campus, o apartamento e a mobília são simples, eu não quis que ele gastasse muito dinheiro com um apartamento provisório que eu só irei ocupar durante a faculdade. Se fosse por ele, eu estaria morando em um dos apartamentos de elite dentro do campus. Sim, dentro do campus há vários tipos de apartamentos, como a Fairy Tail University é a melhor universidade, muitas pessoas ricas estudam nela e a maioria não se sujeita a baixar o padrão de vida enquanto está no campus, por isso existem os apartamentos de elite. Mas também existem os simples alojamentos universitários em que os demais universitários residem, eu poderia estar morando em um deles, mas preferi ficar morando fora do campus pra me focar mais nos estudos, já que dentro do campus acontecem muitas festas, ainda mais nas casas de fraternidades.

Acabo de entrar em meu novo lar, os móveis estão montados, então só preciso organizar minhas coisas nas prateleiras e armários. São 10 horas e eu só vou ter aula amanhã, terça-feira, então por hoje posso ficar tranquila para me acomodar. Ok Lucy, mão na massa!

Me distraio arrumando o apartamento e só volto à mim quando ouço o ronco vindo da minha barriga.

- Ahhh que fome! Espera aí já são 13 horas? Droga, onde eu vou arranjar comida?

E então lembro que vi uma lanchonete a uma quadra daqui, acho que é o melhor que posso conseguir. Depois de comer eu irei no mercado comprar comida.

Coloco um calção jeans claro e soltinho, uma camisa azul marinho colada ao corpo e um par de sapatilhas pretas. A lanchonete realmente é perto, eu entro e sento numa mesa próxima a porta. Quem me atende é uma menina albina realmente linda, com longos cabelos brancos e um doce sorriso.

- Seja bem vinda! Meu nome é Mirajane, em que posso ajuda-la?

- Oi, eu quero um Double Burguer, com fritas grandes e um copo de 500 ml de refrigerante.

- Certo, em alguns minutos eu trarei o seu pedido.

- Obrigada!

Observo o ambiente ao meu redor, é bem legal, claro e amplo, uma música pop toca ao fundo, tem várias mesas e todas estão lotadas com universitários, foi realmente uma sorte eu conseguir uma mesa vaga. Logo Mirajane traz meu almoço e sai. Papai do céu que cheiro bom! Ataco o meu hambúrguer sem hesitar, mordo mais do que eu posso aguentar, pra variar, e fico com a boca totalmente cheia. Minha atenção é captada para as pessoas que param ao lado da minha mesa, uma menina de cabelos azuis e um cara bonito, mas com cara de mau e com a cara cheia de piercings. A menina olha pra mim e fala:

- Com licença, Juvia sente por interromper, mas será que podemos sentar aqui? O lugar está cheio e essa é a única mesa que tem só uma pessoa.

Cara, ela fala na terceira pessoa. Bom, eu estou com a boca MUITO cheia, então só aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça e eles sentam. Por favor, não falem comigo, por favor, não pelo menos até eu engolir essa bola de comida.

- Obrigada, eu sou Juvia Lockser e este é Gajeel Redfox.

- E ai Loirinha.

O que eu faço? Eu não posso responder, mas se eu não responder vou parecer má educada. Bom, vou fazer a única coisa que eu consigo. Aponto pra minha boca, dou um sorriso de boca fechada e dou um jóinha. O tal Gajeel solta uma risadinha e fala:

- Ghehe, sei como é.

Enfim engulo a bola de comida e finalmente falo:

- E ai, eu sou a Lucy, muito prazer!

- Loirinha o rango tá bom?

- Muito, isso aqui é o paraíso! Eu não acredito na sorte de o meu apartamento ser aqui perto.

- Você se mudou há pouco? Juvia chegou há dois dias. Juvia e Gajeel dividem apartamento aqui perto também.

- Sim, eu vou estudar na Fairy Tail e vocês?

- Também, eu vou cursar Educação Física e a Juvia, Direito.

- Direito? Que bom Juvia, eu também! Vamos ser colegas.

- Juvia fica feliz por isso.

- Ei, vocês sabem de algum mercado aqui perto? Preciso abastecer a geladeira.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco, eles eram bem legais, mas eu tive que me despedir e ir ao mercado antes que escurecesse. Agora estou carregando (arrastando) cerca de 10 sacolas, porque eu esqueci que agora tinha que me virar a pé e acabei me empolgando nas compras, ainda bem que o mercado é só a três quadras do prédio onde moro. Chego até a frente do prédio ofegante e estou procurando minha chave quando uma menina ruiva, aparentemente da minha idade, que estava na porta do prédio me pergunta:

- Ei, precisa de ajuda?

- Sim, por favor!

- Certo, eu me chamo Erza Scarlet, muito prazer!

- Erza Anjo Scarlet, muito obrigada por me ajudar antes que eu morresse subindo as escadas com essas compras! Eu me chamo Lucy, muito prazer!

- De nada, em que andar você mora? Mudou-se faz muito tempo?

- No 3º, apartamento 301 e me mudei hoje.

E então ela pega todas, TODAS, as minhas sacolas e sobe as escadas (sim o prédio não tem elevador) na velocidade da luz, ela é um monstro ou o que?

- Suas compras estão entregues! Qualquer coisa é só chamar, agora eu tenho que ir. Até!

- Até e obrigada mais uma vez!

A Erza me dá as costas e vai até o final do corredor, entrando no apartamento 304, quem diria somos vizinhas de porta, que bom. Guardo as compras e vou para meu quarto. Separo meu pijama e estou indo para o banheiro quando ouço vozes masculinas, não é no prédio, é no lado de fora. Vou até a janela e vejo que é no prédio ao lado do meu, no apartamento que fica no andar do meu... como posso dizer? Bom, as janelas desse apartamento ficam na mesma posição que as minhas.

Olho pela janela e vejo dois caras se abraçando, bem forte por sinal, os dois estão sem camisa e têm um tanquinho que vou te contar hein! Acho que minhas pernas tremeram com aquela visão. Um deles tem cabelos rosa e o outro tem cabelos pretos, meio azulados. Eles estão falando alto e parecem irritados um com o outro, mas logo depois sorriem e se afastam. Então o de cabelos escuros fala:

- Vai lá, mas volta logo, florzinha. Temos planos hoje a noite!

- Tá Gray, relaxa, eu volto a tempo pra fazermos aquilo!

E então o tal do Gray da um sorriso safado, pega uma toalha que está em cima da cama e bate com tudo na bunda do "florzinha", então o "florzinha" olha pro

Gray e pula em cima dele e os dois saem do quarto correndo. Ótimo, tudo o que eu preciso, dois vizinhos gostosos e gays!

* * *

><p>Final inesperado, não é mesmo? Será que eles são gays mesmo? Se forem, o sexo feminino chooooooora pelos boys perdidos :( Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Fairy Tail e eu espero mesmo que gostem. Por favor deixem review dizendo o que acharam, pra eu saber se devo continuar ou não!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Depois da cena que acabo de presenciar, resolvo ir tomar banho. Entro no banheiro que fica no meu quarto e de dispo, entro embaixo do chuveiro e sinto a água quente cair pelo meu corpo e relaxar meus músculos. Meu Deus como eu estava precisando de um banho! Demoro um pouco mais que o necessário no banho e acabo esfoliando meu corpo e hidratando meus cabelos, pronto, me sinto uma nova mulher. Saio enrolada na toalha e fico andando pelo quarto, ficar de toalha é tão bom! E agora não preciso nem me preocupar, já que as únicas pessoas que poderiam ver pela minha janela são gays. Lindos e gostosos, gays. Eu sei que eu vim aqui pra estudar, mas olhar não tira pedaço né? Coloco um calçãozinho curto de algodão e uma blusa de alcinhas também de algodão e me deito para dormir, não quero me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula.

Acordo com o despertador tocando, as 6:45 horas, a aula começa as 8 horas, mas não quero me atrasar e também quero pegar um lugar bom na sala. Levanto, tomo banho e seco os cabelos, coloco um conjunto de roupas íntimas e saio pelo quarto. Fico parada na frente do guarda roupa pensando no que vestir, então me decido por uma calça jeans skinny azul marinho, uma sapatilha vermelha e uma blusa gola polo preta. Coloco as roupas em cima da cama, enquanto vou até minha prateleira pegar um hidratante corporal.

Quando estou passando pela janela, congelo. Mas que diabos, o tal de Gray está virado para a minha janela, com a boca aberta, enquanto escova os dentes, fazendo com que a espuma da pasta de dente caia sobre o seu peito nu. O que eu faço? Bom, em situações normais eu sairia correndo, ou não, sei lá, nem eu consigo prever o que eu vou fazer. Mas agora faço a única coisa que me passa pela cabeça: aceno e sorrio. O Gray arregala os olhos e olha pros dois lados e então pra trás, pra ver se é com ele mesmo. Nesse meio tempo eu pego minhas roupas e meu hidrantes e corro para o banheiro me trocar. Por que eu simplesmente não fechei a cortina? Bom, porque eu não tenho uma.

Depois de devidamente vestida vou até a cozinha e preparo meu café da manhã, duas torradas com requeijão, queijo e peito de peru, e um copo de 500 ml leite achocolatado. Hei, dizem que o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia! Após devidamente alimentada, volto para o banheiro e escovo os dentes, passo uma leve maquiagem, só máscara para cílios, um pouco de blush e hidratante labial. Já são 7:40 horas, pego minha pasta com meu laptop, um caderno e algumas canetas e saio do meu apartamento. Nesse mesmo momento está saindo alguém do apartamento da frente, é uma garota morena, de cabelos longos e muito bonita. Ela me olha e fala:

- Opa, vizinha nova. Muita prazer, sou Cana!

- Lucy, muito prazer.

- Está indo pra Fairy Tail?

- Sim, você também?

- Claro, vamos juntas então, se você não se importar.

Então ouço uma porta bater ao final do corredor e logo a Erza está ao nosso lado.

- Bom dia, meninas.

- E ai Erza, bom dia, já conhece a Lucy vizinha nova?

- Já sim, estão indo pra Fairy Tail né? Vamos juntas.

- Bom dia Erza, adoraria ir com vocês.

- Beleza então, vamos nessa, quero ver os calouros!

Eu, Cana e Erza tomamos o rumo para a Fairy Tail, enquanto isso começamos a conversar.

- Cana, você é veterana?

- Sim, estou no segundo ano de Engenharia de Alimentos e a Erza está no segundo ano de Gastronomia.

- Nossa, que legal, a Fairy Tail é muito grande pra ter tantos cursos né?

Nesse momento eu vejo os olhos da Erza brilharem e ela começa a falar:

- Com certeza, você devia passar lá no curso de Gastronomia, temos ótimos bolos de morango! Você sabia que a Fairy Tail é a universidade com maior opção de cursos e com a melhor avaliação entre as instituições de ensino e ainda propicia as melhores instalações entre laboratórios, biblio...

Nesse momento Cana a interrompe:

- Ok... Ok... Presidente do Conselho Universitário, acho que a Lucy já entendeu!

A Erza cora com o comentário, acho que até ela percebeu que se empolgou. Então começamos a rir, nós três. Agora percebi que já estamos na frente dos portões da Fairy Tail. Olho ao meu redor e percebo que duas pessoas se aproximam de mim sorrindo, Juvia e Gajeel.

- E ai Loirinha!

- Bom dia Lucy, Juvia fica feliz em te encontrar.

- Oi pessoal, bom dia! Ei, deixa eu apresentar pra vocês, essas são minhas vizinhas, Erza e Cana.

Então todos se cumprimentam, conversamos um pouco e cada um vai para o prédio do seu respectivo curso. Eu e Juvia achamos nossa sala e sentamos uma ao lado da outra, em uma das fileiras do meio. A sala vai enchendo aos poucos e quando eu vejo só o lugar ao meu lado direito se encontra vago, então um cara entra na sala meio esbaforido, era o Gray e eu o reconheci na hora. Ele procura um lugar vago até achar o único que tinha, ao meu lado, então ele vem e se senta, arruma o seu laptop em cima da mesa e então olha para o lado, no caso para mim. Percebi que na hora que ele sentou na nossa fileira a Juvia se remexeu na cadeira e suspirou, mas eu não dei muita bola. E é ai que ele dá um pulo na cadeira, arregala os olhos e em seguida os estreita e fala:

- Ei... vizinha?

- Érrr, isso mesmo. Muito prazer, eu sou a Lucy!

- Prazer, sou Gray.

- É eu sei.

- Como assim?

- Desculpa ser intrometida, eu percebi ontem a noite que dá pra ver e ouvir as coisas entre nossos apartamentos, então eu ouvi o seu nome.

- Ah, entendi... você viu algo em especial?

O Gray pareceu meio envergonhado nessa hora, acho que ele já sabe que eu sei que ele é gay, melhor eu tranquilizar ele:

- Um pouco... Mas eu quero te dizer que eu não vejo problema nenhum, cada um faz o que quiser com a sua vida e que eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Nossa... Muito obrigada, mesmo! Pera, você sabia que dava pra ver tudo do meu apartamento e mesmo assim ficou andando daquele jeito pelo quarto?

- Não, na verdade eu esqueci. Mas não é como se tivesse problema né?

O Gray arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o professor de Sociologia Geral e Jurídica entrou e nos calamos. Ele tinha uma cara de ranzinza, então o silêncio pairou na sala, já que ninguém se atreveu a abrir a boca. Ele falou e falou, até que chegou a hora da aula acabar, mas antes ele deu um trabalho em trio para a semana seguinte.

- Lucy você quer fazer com a Juvia?

- Claro Juvia.

- Certo e vamos fazer mais com quem? Juvia não conhece ninguém.

- Vou chamar o meu vizinho o Gray, pode ser?

- Por Juvia pode ser.

Como sala esvaziou enquanto eu e a Juvia conversávamos. Nós saímos da sala e decidimos que vamos almoçar juntas, depois eu encontro o Gray e peço se ele quer fazer trio conosco. Estamos saindo do campus quando eu ouço um barulho de coisas caindo e em seguida uma voz:

- Isso ai bolsista, fica no chão junto com teus livros, que é o lugar em que você pertence.

Quem falou isso era uma menina ruiva de tranças e uma cara de psicopata, quem ela pensa que é? E no chão estava uma menina baixinha, de cabelos curtos, na cor azul. Ela estava com os olhos marejados enquanto juntava os diversos livros que estavam no chão. É claro que eu não vou me aguentar né? Eu digo:

- Juvia vem comigo.

E sem esperar resposta, pego ela pela mão e vou até a confusão, que já estava gerando aglomeração de pessoas. Eu chego até a menina de cabelos azuis, me agacho e começo a ajudar ela a catar os livros. Ela me olha surpresa, porém agradecida. A "cara de psicopata" estava ali ainda e resolveu encrencar comigo:

- Mais lixos se juntando, que maravilha!

Eu não respondo ela apenas termino de ajudar a menina a catar os livros e me levanto. A "cara de psicopata" fala comigo de novo:

- Ei, quem você pensa que é pra chegar e me ignorar, você sabe quem eu sou?

- Escuta aqui sua louca, não me interessa quem você é, pra mim, no momento, você parece uma palhaça de circo, chamando a atenção. Acontece que não sei se te contaram, mas ninguém gosta de pessoas maldosas e que se acham melhores que as outras. Então vaza.

As pessoas que estavam ao redor começam a gritar:

- Isso mesmo, vaza daqui!

- Metida!

- Vai embora!

- Some daqui antes que a Juvia faça você se arrepender, sua megera!

Uou a Juvia é agressiva. A "cara de psicopata" me olha com raiva, dá as costas e vai embora. Acho que ela não pensou que as pessoas se voltassem contra ela, mas acontece que a Fairy Tail tem muitos bolsistas e pessoas de classe média e baixa, e ninguém gostaria de passar a mesma situação que aquela menina de cabelos azuis acabou de passar. A multidão começou a se dissipar e eu olhei para a menina de cabelos azuis que agora já estava em pé e com todos os livros na mão, ela me olha e fala:

- Muito obrigada por me ajudar, eu não sei nem como te agradecer! Meu nome é Levy McGarden, muito prazer.

- Não foi nada, eu só fiz o que eu achei certo. Eu sou a Lucy, muito prazer, e essa é a Juvia.

- Levy você gostaria de almoçar com a Juvia e a Lucy?

- Boa ideia Juvia, vamos lá Levy, nós te ajudamos com esses livros. Passa alguns pra cá!

- Ce-certo, obrigada!

E então vamos até a lanchonete mais próxima, que foi a que eu almocei ontem. ÓTIMO, HAMBURGUER DE NOVO! PAPAI DO CÉU EU TE AMO. No caminho vamos conversando, é claro, e eu descubro que a Levy cursa Letras, está no primeiro ano e mora num apartamento dos blocos universitários dentro do campus. Eu gostei dela, acho que vamos ser boas amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

Certo. Aparentemente esse restaurante é o ponto de almoço de todos os universitários da Fairy Tail, tem tanta gente, mas tanta gente, que parece que daqui a pouco vão sair universitários pelas janelas. Ok, Lucy, menos. Eu e as meninas já estamos dando meia volta, mas vejo uma pessoa se levantar em meio a multidão e acenar. É o Gajeel e ele tem uma mesa. ABENÇOADO SEJA. Nos dirigimos até ele e logo Juvia fala:

- Que surpresa te encontrar aqui, Juvia pensou que você ia almoçar em casa.

- Pois é, mudei de ideia. Sentem de uma vez.

Nossa, o Gajeel é pura delicadeza ein. Mas acho que esse jeito dele faz eu gostar mais ainda dele, sem enrolação. Preciso agradecer esse ser iluminado:

- Valeu ai Gajeel, você foi a nossa salvação!

- Ghehe tranquilo Loirinha, agora você pode devorar os teus 3 hambúrgueres. Quem é a Baixinha?

- Hã? Baixinha? Ah! Essa é a Levy. Levy, esse é o Gajeel.

Cara, o que é isso? É impressão minha ou a Levy ficou corada? Que fofa!

- Muito prazer, Gajeel.

- Igualmente. Mas falai Baixinha, você fugiu do ensino médio ou o que?

Tá, agora a Levy não está corada. Ela está vermelha mesmo, de raiva.

- Ei seu Brutamontes, pra sua informação eu curso Letras na Fairy Tail, não fugi do ensino médio não. E você, fugiu de que caverna?

- Mas que Baixinha irrita ein!

- Ok. Ok. Já chega vocês dois, Juvia não quer ouvir brigas. Vamos comer em paz.

Aê a Juvia salvou a pátria! Me pergunto porque a Levy não reagiu daquele jeito quando a "Cara de psicopata" estava humilhando ela. Deixa pra lá. Quero comer logo, cadê a Mirajane?

- EI LUCY! OEE, PODEMOS SENTAR AI?

Hã? Quem? Como? Procuro em todos os lados até ver o Gray na porta acenando. Ele não podia ter vindo até aqui pra pedir? Quem está do lado dele é o "florzinha". Bom, eu que não vou levantar e ir até lá pra responder, então eu grito:

- SIM, PODEM VIR!

É... tá todo mundo olhando pra gente, mas tudo bem. O Gray está quase chegando na mesa e o "florzinha" também. Putz, o desgraçado é mais bonito do que eu pude ver antes. E ao lado do Gray fica uma dupla e tanto. Que desperdício Senhor! Vem ser gay assim na minha cama. OK PAREI, preciso limpar meus pensamentos impuros e suprimir a Lucy tarada.

- Lucy, bom te ver de novo! Obrigada por deixar a gente sentar. Esse é o Natsu, nós moramos juntos. Mas acho que você já sabe né! Haha

- Ér, sei sim. Prazer Natsu! Gray e Natsu, esses são Gajeel, Juvia e Levy.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

- O prazer é nosso!

- Desculpem a demora, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Oi Mirajane! Que bom que você chegou, sério, meu estômago tá praticamente comento ele mesmo, você não tem noção! Mas tudo bem demorar, isso aqui tá bem cheio né? Ah eu quero dois hambúrgueres, uma batata frita grande e um refrigerante 500 ml! E ai pessoal, o que vão querer?

Ei, porque tá todo mundo me olhando assim? Eu não posso ficar feliz por a Mirajane vulgo "portadora sagrada da melhor comida do mundo" chegou? Acho que ninguém me entende né. Todo mundo me olhando de boca aberta.

- Poxa pessoal, eu tô com fome!

E então todos caem na gargalhada. O Gajeel resolve pedir também:

- Pra mim pode ser o mesmo que ela.

- É pra mim e pro Gray também!

Ai que fofo, o Natsu tá pedido a comida pelo Gray! Que cavalheiro. A Levy pede também:

- Eu vou querer um sanduíche natural e um copo de 300 ml de suco de laranja.

- A Juvia também vai querer um sanduíche natural e um copo de 500 ml de suco de laranja.

- Certo pessoal, já trago os pedidos de vocês! Por acaso vocês se importariam se mais pessoas sentassem na mesa de vocês? É que é a única mesa que tem cadeiras vagas.

- Claro que não Mirajane, pode mandar vir.

É, eu falei isso, mas será que não é algum idiota? Já pensou se é a menina com quem eu briguei hoje de manhã? Ia ser muito azar mesmo. Mas então a Mirajane volta e junto dela estão a Erza e Cana.

- Aqui meninas, esse pessoal deixou vocês sentarem aqui.

- Meninas! Eu não tinha visto vocês sem mesa, me desculpem! Sentem ai! Pessoal, essas são minhas vizinhas, Cana e Erza. Meninas, esses são Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Levy e Gajeel.

- É um prazer conhecê-los! Bom te ver Lucy. Mira, por favor, eu quero dois pedaços de bolo de morango e um suco de morando de 300 ml.

- Oi pessoal eu sou a Cana! Mira tá muito cedo pra beber? Tá esquece. Eu quero o de sempre.

- Certo, pedido anotado. Não sabia que vocês eram vizinhas. Lucy, certo? Que bom que já se conhecem. Ei vocês vão na festa da Beta hoje?

- Claro que sim. A rainha da competição de bebida nunca falta!

Que Cana, então é assim? A Mira olha pra nós e fala:

- Vocês todos estão convidados pra ir. É só aparecer lá. Ei Erza, o Jellal vai.

- Q-q-que? O-o Je-lla-llal?

Gente, a Erza tá vermelha e gaguejando! Que é isso? Será que ela gosta dele? Festa de fraternidade? Acho que não, tenho que estudar. Falando em estudar vou pedir pro Gray se ele quer fazer o trabalho comigo e com a Juvia.

- Ei Gr...

Nossa Senhora! Por quanto tempo eu fiquei distraída? A Levy, Cana e Erza estão conversando e rindo. A Juvia tá cheirando o pescoço do Gray enquanto ele tá distraído mordendo o gelo do copo dele. Estranho. O Gajeel e o Natsu tão se segurando pela gola da camisa e gritando um com o outro. Será que o Gray não fica com ciúmes? Nós somos a mesa mais barulhenta do restaurante. É, pra quem só queria estudar é uma grande surpresa estar cercada de tantas pessoas logo no primeiro dia de aula.


End file.
